Enielle's Disappearance
by axilya
Summary: A revised version of Enielle's Disappearance, completely rewritten. Twisted and deceived by an old enemy, can a fallen knight be redeemed by the one he love? Romance, betrayal, angst. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**  
  
Enielle Le'Sien blinked in reflex, as a sudden flash of light engulfed her, distorting her vision so that her world became a mural of vague shapes and light blurs. She had not seen the light coming. A strong gush of wind swept her off balance; she could not keep her eyes open. The strong winds swirled around her and disoriented the female further. She stretched her arms frantically, trying to grab at anything within her reach which could stabilize her. She could picked up a female voice calling her name in the wind. Within a few moments, the experienced sorceress felt a single powerful magical energy advancing towards her, and pulled her out of the chaos.  
  
"What's happening?" was the last thought on her mind before she was overwhelmed.  
  
---------------  
  
Enielle's eyes fluttered open slowly; she felt her head spinning from the effects of her dream, or was it a dream? She was not sure. She could make out a blurred figure from a distant; there was someone else in the room; with her keen hearing, she could make out soft breathing noises of another. She closed her eyes for a while longer, trying to grasp an understanding.  
  
The female took a few slow deep breaths and opened her eyes gradually. As her eyes grew accustomed to her new surroundings, she found herself in a large, well-lit room. A knight sat across her bed, on a huge cushioned chair, studying her. Enielle could feel his intense stare from beneath the ebony masked helmet he wore. He did not move from his seat even though she was slowly sitting up on the bed. She studied the motionless knight for signs of hostility and prepared a spell on her lips, just in case. It was at this moment that she felt ill suddenly; her spell failed! As a sorceress who was sensitive to magic, she realized that she was in a dead magic zone.

"So we've finally meet again, my Lady," the knight spoke in a familiar voice.  
  
He rose from his seat and walked towards the alarmed female. The man was more than six feet tall and could only be a human from his stature. He held the aura of a powerful man, and walked with his head held high and proud. Enielle found herself clutching her blanket tightly as the man approached. There was something about the knight that was dangerous. He was clad in shiny black metal amour and attached to his waist belt was a heavy-looking large sword that radiates a dark aura. The sword sheath was also black in color and carved with beautiful golden runes. It was intuition that told the female that the sword was evil. She turned her attention to the knight but could only see his eyes; that was the only facial feature not hidden behind the ebony helmet.  
  
"They looked familiar. That color...that look," she thought.  
  
The knight stood besides the bed and waited patiently for the elf to return his greeting.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I and why am I here?" Enielle asked cautiously, her eyes focusing on the powerful man standing in front of her.  
  
"Ahh, I see you are still as curious as ever, my dearest Enielle." the man smirked. "And as beautiful and enchanting as ever. How I missed you."  
  
"Who are you?", Enielle asked again. She was getting annoyed as the mysterious man was obviously enjoying her vulnerability. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her nervous.   
  
"You have forgotten me? Of course, I expected no less of you. You were simply too self-centered to care about those who had laid their lives for you, those who had fought side by side with you and those who had given their very lives for you." the knight replied, resting his sword-hand casually on the hilt of the great sword. His dark eyes staring intensely at the helpless elf on the bed.  
  
Enielle shifted uncomfortably, she slowly reached her hand to her waist, where she hid a small dagger in a small waist band. She was careful to do so subtly and maintained her eye contact with the knight. Jaheria had painstakingly sewn in the band which was small enough to hide Ticker. Ticker was a brilliant dagger that Enielle found during one of her travels. The dagger was so small that it was only about the size of the elf's palm, but was so sharp that it could slice a strand of hair into half. It was a weapon perfect for concealing.  
  
The elf was so relieved to find her beloved weapon intact in its hiding place that it was almost too hard to keep her expression straight. Slowly, she slide the dagger up her sleeve using her fingers under cover of the blanket, taking great care not to alarm the powerful man in front of her.   
  
"Have you forgotten the man who once loved you. Whose life and dreams WAS destroyed by you? The man whom you cruelly used, only to cast aside when you deemed fit? I will NOT allow you to forget me!!!" the knight continued, getting angrier by the seconds.  
  
The voice was becoming more and more familiar to Enielle, still she strained to see beyond the masked helmet the knight was wearing, hoping to get a clue on the identity of the angry man.  
  
The way he spoke in anger, that rage was so familiar. Not so long ago, she thought she had encountered a man that angry. She pieced up the clues in her mind but her conclusion was just impossible.  
  
"No! It cannot be! It's just not possible. The dark eyes...", Enielle shook her head in frustration.  
  
"I see you are remembering. Then look closely. I shall refresh your memory!"   
  
Enielle watched in anticipation as the man removed his helmet slowly. Her eyes widen at the identity of the knight in front of her was revealed  
  
  
(To be continued...) 


	2. Chapter 2: Humilation

**Chapter 2: Humilation**  
  
  
Rating - PG-13 (Violence & Sexual References)  
  
  
  
"Anomen!" She gasped in surprised! For a moment, her anxiety turned to comfort as her eyes gazed upon her lover, Anomen. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself at the man she loved, and be comforted by him. It was his eyes that held her back. The way he looked at her with such frost that chilled her heart. An aura of evil radiated from the powerful man in front of her. Her initial feelings of relief were soon replaced with anger.   
  
"You are not Anomen! How dare you impersonate him! Who are you, Evil!"   
  
"Stupid wench. You still wish to deceive yourself. So be it!" Anomen smirked at the elf's remarks, amused by her senseless outburst. He was standing just inches before Enielle.   
  
"You are not he!" With a quick and nimble stroke, Enielle slide Tinker across the dark knight's gauntleted hand.   
  
The knight was quicker, he dodged the attack fast enough to avoid a deep cut and drew his sword, pointing the tip of his sword at the elf's throat.   
  
"You dare attack me? After all I did for you. You are truly an ungrateful wench, Enielle. You will regret this," he hissed.   
  
The elf did not move, the tip of his sword nit her flawless skin and a thin red dot appears. She looked into his dark eyes defiantly, determined not to lower her pride to an evil man.   
  
"Beg for mercy, Enielle and I _MAY_ let you off," he coaxed.   
  
"Never!" the female retorted and closed her eyes to prepare for the stroke of death.   
  
Enielle felt the tip of the sword removed from her neck. She opened her eyes and saw Anomen shielded his sword.   
  
"You will die when I want you to. Your life is mine. Understand these words Enielle Le'Sien," he commanded and left the room.   
  
Enielle could hear the turn of a key and knew the door would be locked. She left out a sigh of relief; it was going to be a long nightmare for her.   
  
---------------   
  
Enielle was locked alone in the room except for the times when a mute servant brought her food and clothing. She had tried to obtain information from the servant but he could not tell her anything, even if he wanted to. Once, she tried to run out of the room when the servant unlocked the door, but he grabbed her hand and went down to his knees begging her. Pointing to his mouth, he made a gesture of his throat being slit; Enielle understood that it would meant the poor servant's death if she tried to escape. The good-natured elf had no choice but to remain in the room.   
  
She could not understand how could anyone be so cruel to a servant. What puzzled her most was the motives of her captor.   
  
_What did he want with me? Why didn't he kill me? Who is he? He cannot be Anomen. My love would never hurt me.. Yet his eyes, his voice and that rage.. Too much of a coincidence._  
  
----------------  
  
"Where am I? Let me go or kill me!" the female demanded when she met the dark knight several days later.   
  
"Such threats from my dear lady," he teased, smiling wickedly at the angry elf. "It would not work, my dearest Enielle. I prefer the soft approach. Try that and perhaps that _might_ work." He removed his helmet and placed it casually on a desk, taking no notice of the elf's outburst.   
  
Enielle was absolutely livid. She would not let him treat her like nothing. How dare he wore the face of the man she loved. She threw herself against the man, slapping him with her hands and dug her nails into his face in an attempt to peel an imaginary mask off the knight's face.   
  
Anomen caught both her wrists in his hands and using his body weight, he pinned the elf onto the floor so that she lay breathless and vulnerable. Angry red scratches and a red handprint appeared on the man's handsome cheeks. His cheeks sting from her attacks but he was amused by her efforts. Once the elf had stopped struggling, he caught her eye and stared at her intensely. He had her at her most vulnerable state; he had shown her he had absolute power over her. He would show her she was his property and he could do whatever he wishes with her. He would show her.   
  
Enielle was frightened by what she saw on the knight's face. He was looking at her with lust in his eyes. She followed his eyes down on her body and to her dismay, her garment had slipped during her struggles to reveal her cleavage; he was staring at her bosom, mesmerized by the tempting sight. Alarm bells rang in the elf's mind; she had to distract him before she suffered more humiliation at his hands.   
  
"Who are you?" she was relieved when the man turned his attention towards her face.   
  
"Who do you think I am!" he retorted, his eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
"You are not Anomen. Anomen would never hurt me. He would never treat me so shabbily."   
  
"I'm paying you back on your own coin, Enielle. I would never lay a finger on you had you not betrayed our love! You did this, Enielle. You did all this and more!"   
  
"No, that's not true. I never did anything to betray you. I would never do that"   
  
Enielle felt her cheek burn and her head rang. Anomen's violent reaction caught the elf completely by surprise; he had slapped her.   
  
"Liar! Repeat that lie and you will face my wrath!" he got up angrily and stomped out of the room leaving the poor elf in tears.  
  
(To be continued...) 


	3. Chapter 3: Conspiracy

**Chapter 3: Conspiracy**  
  
"My Lord, you look distracted. May I share your burden?" Endymion bowed humbly before the powerful dark knight. He knew he was taking a huge risk on his life, interrupting the quick-tempered dark knight.   
  
The room was huge and Anomen sat alone in a huge jeweled chair on a pedestal. His dark eyes looked solemnly at the captain of his guards who had interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"What do you know about Enielle Le'Sien?"   
  
"Legends speak of the lady fondly. The bards sang songs in tribute to the Lady's bravery and accomplishments." The captain paused to think carefully before answering his master. A wrong word would cause him his life, if he angered the knight.   
  
"What did the bards sing of Enielle?"  
  
"Lady Enielle, a beautiful maiden of the elves, powerful and resourceful, surviver of Bhaal's children..."  
  
"Enough! She could not have done anything on her own. Do the legends say naught of her companions?" the dark knight interrupted.  
  
Captain Endymion shivered. Anomen's quick temper gave him his dangerous reputation. The knight was well-known in the church for his devious mind. He would have to be careful with his words.  
  
"I heard that the Lady has a few companions. A druidess, two drows and her siblings; her siblings, Imoen and Sarevok were mentioned in the songs. They were formidable on their own."  
  
"That's all? Were those all her companions mentioned?"   
  
"Yes my lord. From what I've heard, Lady Enielle does not trust easily. Her traveling companions were only those mentioned in the songs."  
  
The rage in Anomen's handsome face was obvious. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously and his hands clenched tightly into a fist. His mouth twitched into a thin line as he took in the Captain's words. It was quite a while before the dark knight spoke again.  
  
"I have her in the fortress, Captain," he smiled coldly at the captain. "Yes. I have the power to do that."   
  
"My lord's power has grown considerably. Our enemies would be no match for you. What does my lord intend to do with Lady Enielle?" the captain bowed again.  
  
Anomen smiled at the question. It was the very same question that he had been thinking. He had taken great pains to summon Enielle and bind her power to him. He had intended to make the elf suffer for her betrayal, and he had intended to make her swallow her pride, to beg him for forgiveness and to serve him as his woman.   
  
_Ahh, the sweet thoughts of revenge. _  
  
The hate in his heart drove him half mad. His thirst for revenge tipped the faith in his heart and affected his actions. No longer was the rage targeted at his inability to be good and help others. No longer were his thoughts pure and honorable. His God had cast him out of the church after that. Without Helm's power, Anomen was unable to plot his revenge until he met a cult that worshipped Loviatar, the goddess of Pain, Hurt and Agony. The goddess saw the great pain in his heart, and promised him power to avenge him in return for his faith. Anomen had never been sought after by a goddess and the promised power for his revenge was all it took to convert the man.  
  
That was how he became one of Loviatar's dark knights. It did not take long for him to climb the ranks to become one of Loviatar's most powerful knights. The pain and torment in his heart intrigues Loviatar and he became one of her favorites.   
  
"My lord?"  
  
Anomen broke out of his trance and stared angrily at the young captain. He studied the young man carefully. Endymion was young and ambitious. He was skilled with the blade and brilliant with battle strategies. He would no doubt betray him if he ever fell out of the goddess's favor; such was the way in Loviatar's church.   
  
"I want her to be my woman. If you can make her mine, I will petition the goddess to grant you more power."  
  
-------------  
  
Enielle sat quietly in the garden. The mute servant had led her to the back garden. It was a beautiful sight, a huge contrast to the cold lifeless room that held her freedom and she was glad to breathe the fresh air. The flowers were in full bloom, and the air was full of the flowery scent. It reminded her of the elven city in the forest of Tethir. It was where Anomen swore his undying love for her. She missed her lover terribly and she could not understand why her captor would resemble Anomen so much.   
  
In her heart, she had no doubt that the dark knight was indeed Anomen but she also knew that there was something strange going on. Her instincts told her that this Anomen was not the one that had given her his pledge. Her Anomen was not a cruel man, and would never hurt a servant or threatened their lives. Sir Anomen would never treat her harshly. It was not his way to treat a lady. She suspected that Anomen had been bewitched or a spell was in effect on the dark knight.  
  
Enielle sighed. She was powerless without her magic and this place was a dead magic area where none of her spells would work. She wished she had taken some combat lessons when Anomen offered to teach her.   
  
The elf wandered around the garden aimlessly until she smelt familiar scent. She followed the flowery scent to a small corner of the garden. It was in this corner, she found several bushes of Crimson Rhodelie in full bloom. She remembered how her knight had shyly plucked a crimson rhodelia and presented it to her, with his pledge of affections. She walked towards one of the bush, and plucked the nearest flower. Bringing the flower to her nose, she inhaled the scent deeply.  
  
_ You see this flower, my lady? It reminds me of you, beautiful yet powerful. _  
  
She replayed the scene which her knight gave her the flower and the words he said to her. How loving he looked. Enielle was deep in thoughts, and she felt a great longing for her lover, and to see his handsome face again.  
  
"I see you've found your way to my garden, my Lady," a deep male voice startled her and Enielle turned around to see the dark knight standing with his arms crossed, wearing a slight smile on his thin lips. He wore no helmet and his tussled hair swayed slightly in the breeze. Enielle was mesmerized by his eyes. His dark eyes caught hers and stared intensely, seducing her. She almost forgot that she was looking at the dark knight until he was just inches away from her, near enough to kiss her.   
  
Alarm bells rang in the elf's head before she could take a few steps away from the dark knight; he caught her arm and pulled her towards him. He caught her slender waist with one arm and the other tilted her chin upwards for his kiss. Enielle resisted, gently at first, still mesmerized by the dark knight. As his lips touched hers, she remembered the danger and pulled away from him abruptly.  
  
She could catch a glimpse of pain by her rejection in the man's eyes, before the rage took over.   
  
"You resist me. Why?" there was a tone of sadness in his voice.  
  
"You are not..." the elf stopped, remembering the slap she earned the last time she said the same thing.  
  
"Did you not love me, Enielle?"   
  
"I... I love Anomen. But you... you are different... different from the one I knew. What happened?"  
  
"You want to know? Very well, I will tell you."   
  
(To be continued...) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Prisoners

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reviewing this story, they keep me going. :)

**Chapter 4: The Prisoners **  
  
Anomen led the elf into a dungeon in the basement of his fortress. The dungeon was heavily patrolled by several fully-armed guards. Their armor made them look intimidating and fearsome; Enielle felt a cold shiver as she walked past them. When they saw the dark knight, they bowed deeply in respect as Anomen walked past them.   
  
Anomen stopped outside a heavy steel door and slid a key into an invisible keyhole. As a sorceress with innate magic, Enielle could feel magic at work in the dungeon. It was strange to her since it was a dead magic zone everywhere else in the fortress.  
  
"Follow me if you want to know," the knight said casually to the elf behind him and scrolled through the door.   
  
Enielle followed promptly, not wanting to be left alone in the dungeon hallway with all the guards around.   
  
The locked room was cold and dark. At a far corner, a woman sat alone in front of a small fire that provide the only warmth and light to the room. Enielle could see how skinny she was; her hair was long and untamed and her clothes were in tatters. The elf could only imagine the hardships this woman had endured in the dark knight's captive. The good-natured female made a mental note to save the woman if she can.   
  
"Look who I've got here, _ Imoen_" the dark knight said to the woman, stressing on her name. There was a frost in his tone that Enielle could not help but noticed. Anomen felt a feeling of satisfaction when he heard the elf gasped in shock as the woman turned around.   
  
"No... It can't be..." Enielle stared at the woman in disbelief. It was obvious this woman was once a beauty, but her eyes were the only hint left that displayed her former charms. They were a brilliant dark color and there was a fiery intensity as she looked at the dark knight with hatred.   
  
Imoen took a quick look at Enielle. Either she did not recognize her sister or she did not care. She focused her gaze at the dark knight instead, the hatred in her eyes not once diminished.   
  
"What do you want?" her tone was equally cold.   
  
"I've brought Enielle to see her dear sister, the so-called powerful bhaalspawn, Imoen. I will come back for Enielle later. You know the consequences if you hurt her," Anomen hissed before turning his attention towards Enielle.   
  
"I'll be back for you later, my lady. Be careful, she's not herself anymore," holding her shaking hands in his, he looked into her eyes. Satisfied that the elf understood him, he left the room and locked it behind him.  
  
Enielle walked towards her sister, taking care not to appear too hostile or dominating. She believed it when Anomen told her Imoen was not herself; she felt it when their eyes met; it felt different.  
  
"Immy," she called softly.  
  
"You're with him, right?" her tone was flat and distrusting.  
  
"No. I am not. He got me here somehow; I don't know how… or why he is holding me here. Do you know?"  
  
"I can answer your first question," the mage paused before walking towards her stool in front of the fireplace.  
  
Enielle followed the woman and took a seat besides her.  
  
"I was the one who summoned you, little sister."   
  
"Why did you do that? Did you need my help?"   
  
"I was forced to… He made me do it otherwise he would torture Kelsey again… I couldn't bear that," Tears ran down and Imoen sobbed quietly into her hands.   
  
Enielle discarded all thoughts of perseverance and put her arm around the crying mage, offering her comfort. Her heart aches when she saw how haggard her sister looked and how much her assistance would mean to the mage. She could not imagine how she would feel if she had to watch Anomen being tortured in front of her.   
  
"Where is Kelsey? We will get him out of here," she consoled.  
  
"You will help me?"   
  
"Yes, Of course I will, Immy. We've been through so much together. I will always help you… except my magic is useless here."  
  
"Most places in the fortress are a dead magic zone, but it was not always like that. There's an energy orb in the tower that's draining the raw magic from this area. If you can destroy the orb, our magic will work again and we will be able to get Kelsey out," Imoen's face lit up with hope once again.  
  
"Where is this tower? How do I get in there?"  
  
"I believe the entrance is somewhere in the garden. The guards do not approach the tower. Be very careful, I believe the tower will be heavily trapped and well-guarded," Imoen warned.  
  
Enielle nodded her understanding  
  
(To be continued...)


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Cry

**Chapter 5: Battle Cry **  
  
Battle drums beat, the alarm bells in the fortress were sound. Enielle could hear the quicken footsteps of Anomen's army marching into battle position. She was mildly surprised that the fortress did not go into panic mode when the alarm sounded; instead the guards assembled in the courtyard fully armed and in an orderly manner; the blackguards who were ranked high in Loviatar's church had already activated the fortress defence; archers were already lined at the top of the fortress. Anomen's powers and his leadership ability had certainly surpassed her expectation.  
  
In the fortress courtyard, Lord Anomen was inspecting his army and planning his war strategy. He was not surprised when Captain Endymion informed him that a holy army of knights and paladins from the Most Noble Order of Radiant Heart had camped about fifty miles away.  
  
"How many?" Anomen asked the captain.  
  
"About a hundred knights and a hundred paladins led by a paladin named Sir Devin, my lord," the captain estimated. Endymion searched his lord's face for any signs of worry about the news but found to his disappointment, none.   
  
Anomen considered the news thoughtfully for a moment before letting out a sly smile. He gestured the captain to approach and whisper something into his ear. Endymion gasped.  
  
"Yes, my lord. It'll be done as you wish," he took a deep bow and left the courtyard hurriedly. He knew better than to question or delay his lord's orders.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Two armies stood facing each other in a straight line; it was a battle of good versus evil and it was easy to tell the two armies apart. On one side, the knights and paladins of the Most Noble Order of Radiant Heart stood proud and alert in their shiny full plate armor. The leaders of the legion sat high and mighty on their white warhorses; the dark knights and black guards from Loviatar's church stood at full attention on the other side, a malevolent aura radiates from the dark side.   
  
Enielle stood watching from her window, her brows tightened into a frown; She grabbed the window railings so hard that her fists turned white; she was worried for Lord Anomen despite being his captive. The fortress guards were outnumbered at a ratio of two is to one. Enielle shuddered when she thought of what would happen to Anomen if the fortress fails. She knew the knights from the Order would never let evil go unpunished and Anomen was no longer the one she knew. She wondered what had changed him. It was just a few months since she last saw Anomen; they had parted on good terms, and made a pact to meet at Amn after their tasks were done. She could still remember the day they parted their ways.  
  
_  
"My love, are you sure you wouldn't go Candlekeep with me?" Enielle held her lover's hands in hers.  
  
"You know I want to, Enielle... Duty calls, the Order has need of me. I must report for duty... I'm sorry, my love..." he smiled an apologetic smile.  
  
Enielle placed a finger on his lips; she knew it was hard for him to leave her. She understood only too well the dilemma between love and duty and she was determined to make it easier for Anomen to go. She would not want him to be distracted while serving the Order's cause; it would be too dangerous.  
  
"Its alright, my love. I will meet you in Amn in three months. We'll see each other then," she smiled.  
  
"Enielle, I would be waiting most anxiously to look upon your fair face again, and to kiss your soft lips..." he placed a soft kiss on the elf's lips.  
  
"Goodbye..." Enielle waved at the parting figure of her lover as he walked into the waiting portal that would take him to Amn.  
_  
  
The sounds of the battle drums broke Enielle's thoughts. The battle had begun. Even though she was worried for Anomen's safety, she had more pressing matters at hand that required her attention; the entire fortress was focused on the battle ahead, it was the perfect opportunity for her to storm the tower Imoen mentioned.   
  
She tore her attention from the window reluctantly and slipped a small key to the locked door that held her freedom. A light twist of the key and the door was unlocked. Enielle marveled at Imoen's genius; she would never have the kind of skill to open such a lock, without a knock spell.  
  
Enielle took a cautious peek at the corridor; it was dark and empty as she had expected. She made her way to the garden without hesitation. She could not afford to be caught; Imoen and Kelsey's lives were in her hands.  
  
---------------  
  
"You fools! How dare you attack my fortress! Do you even know whom you face?" Lord Anomen spat at the leader of his enemies.  
  
"Evil cannot stand against the Light! We will rid your foul presence once and for all!" Sir Devin exclaimed.  
  
"You fools! You will regret ever crossing me!" the dark knight replied with cutting sarcasm.  
  
It was all that was exchanged in words as weapons from the two sides met and drew blood. At the side of the battle scene, a dark figure slipped off into the shadows.   
  
(To be continued...)


	6. Chapter 6: The Tower

**Chapter 6: The Tower**   
  
Enielle searched the fortress garden thoroughly for the entrance to the tower Imoen had mentioned. She was glad that the loud battle noises provided the cover she needed; it would be disastrous if any of the guards caught her wandering around; it would not take much for Anomen to guess what she was looking for. Part of her mind was worried about Imoen and Kelsey. She had no idea where Kelsey was being held and she had no means to rescue Imoen without her magic as well. The area around the fortress was a dead magic zone and there was no way she could channel the magic into her spells. On the other hand, she was distracted by the thoughts of Anomen fighting just outside the fortress. She had fought battles before and knew that Anomen's army was not in an advantageous situation; the order's army had more numbers. It was a dilimma; she wanted the Order to win the battle and stop Anomen from committing more evil. At the same time, she was worried that the knights would kill Anomen if he lost the battle and she did not have the means to prevent that.   
  
As her hands reached into the thick thorny bushes, she felt the cold metal surface of a handle. The thorns drew thin red lines on her delicate arms but the elf did not seem to notice. She was excited at the discovery. She peeled the bushes apart and pulled at the handle.   
  
A portal opened besides the elf. She could see the dark walls amongst the silvery mist in the portal. Enielle suspected she had found the entrance to the tower. After taking a brief moment to check her equipment, the elf took a deep breath and stepped into the waiting portal, which closed behind her.   
  
Enielle found herself in a cold and dark room. The air in the room was stale and cold. Using her infravision, she could see some wooden chests placed at a corner of the room and a stairs leading upstairs at the other side of the room. There was no light in the room and she was glad that she had infravision.   
  
The elf opened the chests and found some torches inside. She decided against using them; the light would only serve to alarm the guards in the tower or its residents.   
  
The stairs took her to a strange room with an altar in the middle. She could feel magical energy leaking through the altar. It was very strange to her. She scanned around for the orb that Imoen mentioned but she did not find anything that resembled an orb in the room. The only thing of interest was the altar. The elf approached the altar slowly, tapping each foot lightly before she took a step as a test for traps. She knew that some traps were deadly and she did not have any protection other than her natural resistance against magic.   
  
_Just one more step. _ Her foot tapped into a loose tile and she withdrew immediately. She paused her movements, not daring to move and listened for any strange noises. When she realized that no trap had been sprung, Enielle crossed over the loose tile and stood before the altar.   
  
She could feel the energy around the altar, it was stronger now. Her keen eyes noticed streaks of dried blood around the altar and it was this moment, she felt a cold presence in the same room. She turned around quickly, not wanting to leave her back expose to attacks. She could not see anything odd in the room but her hair on the neck stood up. The elf trusted her instinct, there was no mistake that something or someone else was in the same room as her.   
  
_Had I invoke the guardian of the tower already?_   
  
"Show yourself," she said aloud.   
  
There, she saw a misty outline of a humanoid walking towards her. The elf griped her hand over the hilt of the dagger and stood in guard position. The figure stopped just a few steps away from the intruding elf and the mist dissipated to reveal a figure clad in dark robes. Enielle could not see beneath the hood and the way she felt the stranger looking at her, sent a chill went down her spine. There was something chilling about the other person.   
  
Enielle could feel his eyes studying her. Her eyes widen in horror as he stretched a hand towards the elf and pointed a skeleton finger at her. In her panic, Enielle nearly tripped herself over the altar behind her. The figure laughed at her clumsiness; His laughter was chilling and hollow; there was no actual voice; it was like a hollow sound, much like the wind blowing.   
  
"Trespasser..." he hissed.   
  
Enielle took a quick step away from the altar and moved quickly to the left. In her haste, she landed a foot stepped right on top of the loose tile; It was too late. For a split second, nothing happened but before the elf could make her next move, a warp of energy engulfed her and an invisible wall surrounded her; she was trapped.   
  
The figure removed part of his hood, just enough for Enielle to saw his skeleton face and red eyes. He laughed hysterically at the trapped elf; his laughter dripped with malicious venom. Enielle banged her fists against her invisible cage but she could get her hands through the energy. She stopped herself when she realized her captor was undead.   
  
He casted a spell in front of the astonished elf and in an instant, teleported the elf into a brighter room that had the stench of rotting flesh. Enielle nearly vomited at the revolting stench.   
  
"Like my tower, Lady Enielle Le'sien?" he hissed in a hollow voice.   
  
"You...know... me..." the startled elf stammered.   
  
"YESSS. I do...You are Lord Anomen's consort..." the lich spoke slowly.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Your power, of course. Lord Anomen thought he could control me with the power he binded from you. I will take that for myself and ruled in his place."   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, lich!" the elf yelled.   
  
"HA! Have you not figured out why you can't cast spells yet?" the lich said in a tone filled with venom.   
  
"Its a dead magic zone, that's why!" Enielle retorted.   
  
"FOOL! Because Lord Anomen had stolen all the power from you and those two mages! He is using the very same power against the vile paladins as we speak!" the lich explained.   
  
"NO. It can't be. How?" the elf shook her head in disbelief. She found herself sitting down on the cold stone floor, too shocked to stand anymore.   
  
"He couldn't do it by himself, of course! He had invoked the Goddess's power to contain that power in him. Enough of that! Once I drain your life force, he would lose that power..." the lich smirked before laughing hysterically. "HA! AND I WILL HAVE THE POWER TO BREAK THE CURSE OF THE TOWER! THE TOWER WILL NO LONGER HOLD ME HERE!"   
  
Enielle finally understood her peril. She understood why Anomen had kept her alive; he needed her alive to keep the power he had stolen. She had thought that somewhere, in his heart, there was still love buried deep. _That's why Imoen and Kelsey are still alive._ The elf knew that the army from the order would perish; there was no way they could stand against the combined power of three arch magi and a dark knight favored by the Loviatar. Her heart ached terribly from knowing her lover had been thoroughly corrupted by power and the lives of Anomen's enemies.   
  
It was such an irony. All her life, she had used her magic to help people and even though she did not always succeed. She had never expected her magic would be a tool for such evil. Enielle closed her eyes as she felt a tremendous energy pulling the life out of her. She would welcome death rather than to endure the torment in her heart. Darkness filled her and her body went limped.   
  
----------   
  
Lord Anomen murmured a prayer to his Goddess and knew in his heart, his prayers would be answered. A dark figure came running towards the dark knight and handed him a large bag of gems. Anomen took out the gems and chanted the powerful summoning spells he had memorized. The spells required sacrificing large and valuable gems as a component. One by one, he threw the gems on the ground and in its place, was replaced by a golem. He praised the Goddess in his heart for channeling the magical energy into his spells.   
  
The new golem army proved to be tough challenge from the knights of the Order. They fought bravely and valiantly. Golems were magical constructs, highly immune to magic and physical attacks. Anomen grinned as he cast several more devastating spells from his memory. All the spells were successfully cast as Loviatar blessed each spell with her power.   
  
The knights of the Order found themselves severely tested by the golems who were mostly immune to their blades except for the highly enchanted weapons carried by the captains. To make the situation worse, the air around them became misty and a foul cloud appears.   
  
"Death fog. Hold thy breathing!" an inquisitor shouted.   
  
The paladins quickly tied a kerchief over their faces. Some were not so lucky; A few paladins succumbed to the effects of the fog and the last expression they wore on their face was shock. Sir Devin looked around him.   
  
"Sir Devin. Our fallen comrades.. They are being brought back to battle, against us. Do something sir," a knight gasped breathlessly, pointing to the scores of zombies called upon by the dark knight.   
  
"Retreat... Retreat," Sir Devin commanded. The army of the Order quickly retreated and the undead army chased after them slowly.   
  
Anomen would give chase but he felt something was very wrong. He could feel something seeping out of his body, an energy escaping at increasing rate. In his heart, he feared the worst and realized Enielle was in grave danger. At this moment, he cared nothing for the outcome of the battle or the plight of his fortress. His heart panicked for the one he once loved. Using a wand of teleportation, he teleported to the only place that would be dangerous for the female elf; the lich's tower.   
  
He teleported into the ritual room just in time to see Enielle's body went limp.   
  
"NOOOO! ENIELLE!" he screamed. 


	7. Chapter 7: Ghost of the Past

**Chapter 7: Ghost of The Past **  
  
Anomen knelt besides Enielle and gently placed his arms beneath her back and pulled her close to him; his face wore the sorrowful look of one who had lost a loved one and his dark eyes lined with tears. He gazed at the limp body of the woman he once loved; her face was pale, drained off colors. Something stirred in his cold heart; something that pricked his heart; His fingers trembling, he knew that something inside him would perish alongside with Enielle. He suspected that the powers he had stolen from her bound his life to hers. He held the elf close to him, leaning in to listen for her heart beat.   
  
"Enielle, awake please..." In his mind, he remembered his most striking memory of Enielle, laughing in her musical voice and of the subtle changes in her eyes that betrayed her divinity as her passion rose. The knight seized on that image in his mind and breathed her name again. "Enielle..."  
  
Taking the opportunity where the knight had his full concentration on the fallen elf, the lich swayed towards the squatting knight quietly, his eyes sockets lit up in a malevolent red tint. It was the perfect opportunity to slay the knight that had been controlling him. He pulled out a wand from his ceremonial belt and aimed at the grieving man. A single bolt of blue lightning shot out with such force that the wand snapped into half. The powerful bolt went straight for Anomen and sizzled upon contact.  
  
The lich stamped his foot in anger. "What? Howww can it be?" he hissed in rage. The magic in the wand had failed to work on the dark knight.   
  
Lord Anomen placed Enielle on the ground gently and drew his great sword from the sheath. It was time to deal with the traitorous lich. He turned his gaze towards the enraged lich and murmured a speed spell under his breath. He felt Lovitar blessed him and moved to attack his enemy. He would reached within striking distance in two bold steps and grant a terrible death to anyone that would hurt his beloved.   
  
The lich gasped as the sword swung and dismembered a skeleton limp faster than he had anticipated. He had simply lifted his arm to begin chanting a spell and it had fallen literally before he realized. His arm was undead; the blow did not hurt him at all. He could still see his fallen arm wriggling on the ground, attempting to re-attach itself to the body. As he saw the dark knight approached menacingly, the lich staggered back a few steps to gain some distance between them. Even without the use of two arms, he could still reach several hidden wands from his robe. A skeleton finger touched the cold steel of a wand of Feeblemind; the lich would smile if he still had flesh on his face. Just one word to activate the enchantment. He pulled out the wand and directed it towards the advancing knight. _One swing, one word. _  
  
"Know that your undead magic is useless against me!" the dark knight shouted as he struck his blade down the lich's skull splitting it into two pieces. The magic of the sword worked to ignite the pieces into fire; there was a bright blaze and all that remained after the blaze dimmed, were ashes and a foul burning smell. Anomen shrugged at the smoldering ashes and turned towards the unconscious elf. He had never been afraid of the lich, ever since his Goddess granted him protection against the undead. He silently murmured a prayer of thanks to his goddess and returned his blade to the sheath.  
  
His eyes softened as he turned and looked upon the fallen elf and gently lifted her into his arms. It was time to leave the tower.  
  
-----------------  
  
Enielle stirred in her slumber, her eyelids fluttered into consciousness. She felt her body groaned in pain and her joints were stiffed and ached. She opened her eyes and her vision slowly focused on a man in front of her. Enielle groaned; her head felt heavy and sore.  
  
"Easy, my lady, easy. You are safe now, no one will hurt you whilst you're under my protection," a male voice comforted her.  
  
Enielle felt a pair of warm hands grasp hers and she found her fears eased away by the comforting gesture. Anomen placed one hand on the elf's temples and a golden light shone on Enielle briefly, soothing her headache away.   
  
"Anomen? Is that you?" the elf asked in a weak voice.  
  
"Yes, my love..." the knight planted a light kiss on her hand.  
  
"Where am I?" she tightened the grip on the knight's hands nervously as memories of her last battle slowly returned to her.   
  
"You are safe, my love..." he answered as though he could read her thoughts. "I've avenged you, Enielle."  
  
"What happened? I thought I was dead." Enielle forced herself to sit up.  
  
"The lich will trouble you no more. I've returned what he had stolen from you," the knight held up a pillow and placed it gently behind the wounded elf, his arm brushing lightly against her face. Anomen brushed away the stray golden strands from her pale face. _she's so beautiful. _  
  
"Thank you..." her eyes staring into his intense eyes. She felt her skin tingle at their brief contact. "The lich said you stole my magic. Is that true?" she asked the question that had been in her mind.  
  
The dark knight frowned and he moved away from the elf. The question came as a surprise to him. He should have known the lich would attempt to spoil his plans somehow. He should have dealt the undead a slow destruction for meddling.   
  
"Anomen?" Enielle called softly. There was something on the knight's face that frightened her; he had the look of murder on his face.  
  
The dark knight sighed. Enielle's close shave with death had pricked his conscience. It had made him feel the pain again, this time more intense that it was when she rejected him then. He could barely breathe when she was hurt, it was in sheer rage that he had strike down the lich; he would let the undead lived longer whilst he was still useful. It was not like him to be so impulsive; Anomen sighed again. He realized that Enielle was all it mattered to him, whether she rejected him or loved him, it was her that mattered most. He knew that deep in his heart; when he first set his eyes upon her, and heard her musical voice for the first time, he knew that he would fell for her and lived for her. Despite the years, that feeling had not changed one bit. He shuddered when he thought what would become of him should the elf perish. There would not be any future for him at all.  
  
"Anomen?" the female called again. She kept her voice soft and gentle; the dark knight had shown to be unpredictable and had a quick temper.  
  
"Did you ever love me, Enielle?" came the unexpected question.   
  
"Yes, Anomen. I'd loved you and I love you still."  
  
The knight felt his anger surged, he did not believe that the elf had truly loved him at all. "You lied! If you had even love me a tiny bit, why did you betray me Enielle? Why? Perhaps I should thank you instead... I became what I am today, because you betrayed me! Did you know that?" his voice was raising at every word. Anomen took a deep breath. He really need to control his temper.   
  
Enielle's expression was of shock. Her eyes widened at the man's accusation and her eyes flashed with anger. "I loved you, Anomen. You know that! How could you think otherwise? It was just two months since we last met and you said you were going to report to the Order. How did you become so evil?"  
  
"I don't know what nonsense you are blubbering, elf. The Order cast me aside just like you did. Did you foolishly think I would render my services to such an unworthy organization? Did I know that you love me? I was a fool to believe you! The moment my head was turned, you found company in another man's arms. Is this how you love me? With the power I have today, I can have any woman I want. Yet, I did not even want to touch another woman. NO! All women are treacherous, just like you Enielle! If you were like this, why would any other be different?" Anomen laughed sardonically and his eyes narrowed dangerously in hatred.  
  
"I did not seek another man's comfort, Anomen. How could you even accuse me of that?" the elf wailed.  
  
The dark knight did not trust the female words and he would invoke his goddess powers to seek the truth. He murmured the words for the spell and read into the elf's mind. All he could sense was distress and hurt that came from the pain in her heart. There was no deceit or falseness in her words. Without her magic, Enielle could not shield herself from his mind probing spells. The truth stung him. As he mentally pry away the layers of pain in the elf's mind, he could see the memory of her last meeting with the man who looked like him. _ It's alright, my love. I will meet you in Amn in three months. We'll see each other then_  
  
"You... you were not lying!" he gasped. "Whom were you supposed to meet in Amn... speak Enielle!"  
  
"Anomen.. I was supposed to meet you.. you.." the female sobbed at the pain in her heart and her head.  
  
The dark knight dashed out of the room after hearing the words. He had a score to settle with one arch magi.  
  
(To be continued...) 


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to JPS for proof-reading this chapter for me, I have re-uploaded an edited copy for Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**   
  
"My lord, the prisoner is here," Captain Endymion bowed respectfully before the dark knight.   
  
Anomen waved his hand to dismiss the captain; his dark eyes glance murderously at the mage prisoner. There were questions in his mind that needed answers and he was going to invoke Lovitar's power to make sure the mage told only the truth. The dark knight chanted the words and made the necessary gestures with his gloved fingers for the mind spell; he felt Lovitar answered his prayers and turned his attention on the waiting mage.   
  
"Stand still, Imoen. I will read your mind," he ordered.   
  
Imoen stood alone in the hall; she was unbound and her hair was hanging tangled in a lump; it had been a long while since she thought of anything other than her beloved and of escaping the fortress. Anomen had not warranted her as a threat enough to want her bound and gagged. She was after all, a mage without magic and a mage without magic was nothing to be concerned with. Imoen bit her lips as she braced herself for the spell. For her beloved's sake, she would obey this man as long as she needed to.   
  
Imoen felt magic probing at her mind, gentle at first and became more insistent and sharper as it penetrated her defense and went into her mind. Imoen winced at the sudden pain and tried her best to stay motionless. If she as much as broke Anomen's concentration, she could lose her mind. She did not want to take that risk.   
  
Anomen pried away layers of pain in the mage's mind carefully; he was searching for memories of the summoning process. He did not need to search long as the memory was recent and he read what he needed quickly. Mind spells were draining not only on the victim but on the caster as well. Only the most powerful priests or mages dared to use it.   
  
"The summoning went wrong. You knew and yet failed to report to me..." the dark knight mused. He had seen enough. Slowly, he withdrew his magic from Imoen's mind.   
  
The mage collapsed in exhaustion; she needed a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. "It didn't really go wrong. There was a small accident caused by the dead magic area, which absorbed part of the magic used to cast the summoning spell. I didn't think much of it after Enielle arrived. The spell did what it was meant to do; It summoned my sister as you commanded," the mage explained.   
  
"Except for one thing. You summoned the wrong elf," the knight pointed out.   
  
"What! What nonsense is that?" Imoen stared at the man, bewildered.   
  
If Anomen had not learnt from the mage's mind that she was unaware of the consequences of the summoning spell, he would have killed her for her insolence.   
  
"My goddess had confirmed that the powers of the demi-goddess still stand...when it should have been mine! That elf in my room is not Enielle!" he replied. _Yet_ she behaved and looked exactly like her.   
  
"Impossible! She is my sister, how could I not know that if she was an imposter." Imoen shook her head in denial. Of all the things the dark knight said, this had to be the most ridiculous one.

"She is not the one I seek. That much is revealed to me..." Anomen said thoughtfully. "She has no aura of divinity in her and she's mortal. How can Enielle be mortal?"   
  
"Because you stole her power! She's mortal because of you." Tears welled in Imoen's eyes.   
  
"She owed me that! I merely took what was my right. Call on her, call on the goddess who used to be Enielle. I'm sure you can reach into your link with her, call upon her. I would speak with her!" Anomen snarled, fire burning in his eyes again.   
  
_If Enielle is really not here, she might still have the power to save us. I should call her._   
  
Imoen nodded and kneeled towards the door, saying a prayer to her goddess sister. "Fair Goddess, Enielle, please hear me, please hear my pleas. Would you not listen to your sister's pleas? Would you not come at all?" Imoen's mind tingled with warmth that could only indicate that her prayers had been heard. She gasped in astonishment and her eyes filled with awe. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? Encouraged by the brief response she got, she continued her prayers hoping that the goddess would reveal herself or talk to her. However, there would no other response from the goddess. Imoen sank down in disappointment. She looked at Anomen who had been quietly observing her prayers. From the look in his dark eyes, she knew that he had already learnt of what she knew.   
  
"There's only the matter of who the elf is in my room. I've probed her memories. She is who she thinks she is, yet she is not the one I seek. Who is she?" Anomen asked briskly.   
  
"I.. I don't know," Imoen confessed.

At this moment, the door burst opened suddenly and a gush of winter wind blew into the hall. Captain Endymion stood at the door, armed and clad in full battle gear. He walked quickly into the hall and kneeled in front of the dark knight. "My lord. We are under attack!"   
  
Anomen raised an eyebrow at the news. "Who dares attack us ?" he demanded.   
  
"It's the vile paladins from the order. They have re-grouped somehow and have been reinforced with mages and priests. A lady leads the reinforcements."   
  
"Why wasn't I informed of the reinforcements earlier? What are their numbers and who leads them?" he growled.   
  
"My lord. Their numbers are many. A couple of hundred. They are casting fireballs outside the fortress as we speak. Their commander is an elven lady. All we know is her name. The paladins addressed her as Lady Finn," the captain reported.   
  
"Lady Finn... Never heard of her. What are you doing here? Go defend the fortress! Activate the fortress defense and march out the army. Slay them all." Anomen waved a dismissive hand and the captain scrambled out quickly.   
  
Imoen smiled at the dire news. "May the gods curse you. Finally someone is here to stop you." It was the last thing she said on that day, as the quick-tempered knight stroke her across the cheek with such force that she passed out.   
  
-----------------   
  
The battle was intense, shouts of the wounded echoed in the night. Fires burned and the dead filled up the fortress gates. The only living standing among the wounded and dead were Lord Anomen, Lady Finn and the paladin-in-command, Sir Alan. Lord Anomen did not look pleased, a bolt from a crossbow had wounded him and he calmly pulled it from his shoulder. Blood gushed out and he winced in pain for a brief moment, then a golden wave of light stopped the bleeding and closed the wound. He turned his attention towards the enemies standing in front of him.   
  
Lady Finn stood pale and weary in front of the dark knight. She was a moon elf; she wore her long blue hair hanging to below her waist. In her right hand, she carried a scepter of power and in the other, a thin elven blade that shone with a blue light. At the command of her goddess, she had been riding hard and long to bring the reinforcements to the fortress. She had made it barely in time as the first battle had wounded most of the knights of the order. The reinforcements, however, were made up mostly of mages, archers and priests who quickly went around the camp, healing the wounded. Their arrival had boosted the army morale and a second plan of attack was quickly devised.   
  
Sir Alan stood regal next to the moon elf. He was clad in full plate amour, now covered with bloodstains from the battle. He carried a tower shield with his family crest on it and a mighty long sword.

"Carsomyr, the Holy Avenger." Anomen murmured, raising an incredulous brow at the sight of the sword.   
  
"Yes. It is the sword, the very same sword that you helped bring back to the order many summers ago. I'm glad you have not forgotten. Today, the very same blade will be used to cleanse this fortress of evil." Sir Alan replied curtly.   
  
"Lord Anomen. Turn back from your evil ways, for your sake if not for others." Lady Finn spoke in a soft, melodious voice. There was a sadness in her eyes that betrayed her hidden desire to end this battle peacefully.   
  
"Who are you, elf?"   
  
"I am Finn of House Auglamyr. I came under the orders from my goddess to lead you back to the path of Good." she replied.  
  
Anomen laughed. "I pray to no others except Mother Loviatar. Even now she commands me to strike you down where you stand."   
  
"Aye. My goddess warned me that it would not be possible to turn you back. She had hoped that this mission would be peaceful and bloodless, but she already foresaw the battle. Beware, knight, this is your last chance. Turn back for your own sake. I do not wish to use this scepter that my goddess has granted me," Lady Finn said.   
  
The dark knight would not even consider the elf's words. He heard the words of the goddess of Pain in his mind, power flowed in him and his great sword radiated an aura of evil power at his command. Furious flames danced in his dark eyes and flames of rising magic grew around his wrists. With a wild shriek of rage, the man sprang at the elf, swinging his magnificent sword.   
  
Red flames danced towards the elf who quickly brought up her mantle to absorb the flames. Anomen's eyes widened in amazement. He did not waste time planning his next attack, another spell was already in his mind and he chanted the necessary words. His arms were surrounded by flames again. The Purple flames circled around his wrists, growing brighter until the dark knight directed them towards his enemies.   
  
Magical flames shot towards the elf and the old paladin at an alarming rate. Sir Alan stepped out and attempted to use his shield to block the flames.   
  
"No! Don't!" The warning came too late as the purple flames shot through the tower shield tearing it into pieces, and went straight towards the old knight. The paladin collapsed, smoke rising from his body. The elf shrieked in horror.   
  
"You and me, elf. Ask your goddess for help," Anomen taunted.  
  
(To be continued...)


	9. Chapter 9: Final Redemption

**Author's Note**

_Sorry for taking a long time to write this chapter. I lost an earlier version of this chapter and couldn't produce a better version anytime sooner. In fact, this chapter lacks substance, however necessary to complete the story. We are nearing the end now there are probably two more chapters to go before completion. Thanks for all your reviews and comments, and thanks for reading. :)_

Note: Thank you JPS for proof-reading for me.

**Chapter 9: Final Redemption **

Finn braced herself for afor the fight with the man. With his six foot stature, he towered over her and she felt puny standing in his shadow. "Goddess, please aid me," she prayed in her heart. She was a young elf and knew she was no match in combat against the more experienced knight and was going to need divine aid to turn the coming battle into her favor.

Anomen smiled at the doubt he saw in her face. In his heart, the Maiden of Pain bade him to grant a painful death to the fey female and he had promised his goddess his obligation. With several years of battle experience and Loviatar's favor, he was confident he would win the fight. He quickly took a defensive position and slowly advanced on the smaller elf.

Finn took a step backwards and tightened her grip on the scepter of power. It was a magnificent symbol of her religion and powerful magic radiated from it. To any outsider, the scepter was a tool of power; but the elf knew that the power of the scepter could only be used for a specific cause - to destroy the dark knight. She glanced at Anomen's eyes; they were cold and they meant her death. She quickly brought up her scepter and her elven blade to parry an attack from the knight.

Anomen was much stronger than she was. Finn knew that her agility and the power her goddess granted her would be her only defense against the powerful man. She brought her blade up again to parry another attack. She wondered how long she would be able to hold on before she'd have to use the scepter The dark knight was getting impatient, each stroke was faster and more powerful than the previous one and she could not hold on indefinitely against such might.

That very moment, Finn saw the knight's sword radiated with a faint glow that could only meant that its hidden magic had been activated. She raised both scepter and blade to parry Anomen's stroke, leaving her body opened to attacks. She regretted her mistake when Anomen landed a hard kick in her ribs. The elf dropped the scepter and winced in pain. Her elven sword lay broken by the evil magic released by the impact. She was defenseless!

Anomen approached the fallen elf and raised his sword for a final strike. As the blade came down on the defenseless elf, the dark knight felt an invisible force staying his hand. No matter how hard he tried to strike, the blade would go no further. Something was protecting the elf; or rather something was holding his sword. He attempted to slide the blade aside and was amazed that the force holding his sword was gone. What was more surprising was that the female had stopped groaning in pain and had lost consciousness.

A white mist appeared from the lying elf, and and started to take on an etheral shape. Anomen gasped in surprise and retreated a few steps backwards. A yellow glow radiated from the ghostly female and her features were slowly appearing. Something told him that she was more powerful than him. His eyes widened as the ghost gained the features of a familiar face - the face of his former lover, Enielle.

"Anomen..." her voice was soft and gentle just as he had remembered.

"Anomen, it's time to end this rampage," the apparition said.

"You are resourceful indeed, to escape my fortress and you should have left when you have the chance. Now, I'll take you back," the knight replied defiantly, while trying to figure out how the female had escaped the locked room.

"I'm not her, Anomen. You know that in your heart. Its time for this to end, Anomen. You must choose your fate now. Will you come with me?" the goddess asked.

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Enielle, the goddess of Lady Finn, your former lover. Have you forgotten?"

"You betrayed me, Enielle. How could I forget that!" he snapped.

"Ah, the betrayal..." she nodded."I did not betray you. Will you take my word for it?"

"Never! My goddess will give me the power to strike you down. I do not fear you."

"I see. I brought someone here," she replied gently. From her sleeve, she took out a crystal vial and removed the stopper. A gray mist came out of the vial and took on the shape of a human man.

"Yusef Farrahd!" Anomen gasped as he recognized the face.

"Yes you Delryn worm. I'm glad you remember my face. In fact you would do well to remember me for eternity. Your soul is destined for the Abyss, did you know that?" he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Anomen turned towards the female and asked, "Why did you bring him here?"

"I'm here to see your plight, worm! Nothing gives me more pleasure than to see you suffer in pain, and to know that the thing you desired most will never be yours. Ha." Yusef taunted.

"Enough! Tell him what you did," Enielle ordered.

"Alright, as the goddess commanded," Yusef bowed mockingly and turned towards the knight. "I knew your weakness, your huge ego and your love for the goddess. She was the light in your black soul, without her, you will be nothing. And I was right! Ha. It happened in Trademeet where you got yourself so drunk that you could hardly walk. I cast an empowered illusion spell and had you go into the wrong room. You saw the love of your life happily in the arms of another handsome man. I knew you would go berserk and I was right! HA!" Yusef laughed so hysterically that he had to take in a few breaths before he could continue. "The fact is the girl you saw, was just a lowly prostitute I hired for with a single piece of coin and the man you saw was a young rogue I found on the streets. I was pretty amazed myself what a bath would do to the kid's appearance and I must admit, I still marvel at my own genius sometimes."

Anomen was fuming with rage. His rage threatened to engulf his sanity. He already knew the rest of story from what Yusef had confessed. He had suffered in vain over the years. He could barely control his rage. The berserk knight rushed at the laughing wizard, waving his sword madly.

Yusef dodged the clumsy attacks and easily slid his dagger into the man's body.

"Anomen!" Enielle screamed and ran towards the man.

Yusef smiled and quickly disappeared. He had no wish to feel the wrath of the goddess.

"Anomen..." Enielle gently lifted the knight's head onto her laps and gently wiped his forehead dry with her sleeve.

Enielle knew what she had to do before Anomen died. She invoked her magic and went into Anomen's mind. She had to show him his mistakes.

Anomen saw Enielle take him to his father house, he saw a young man yelling at Cor. A beautiful elf dressed in a mage robe stood besides him, her hand grasped tightly in his. He heard his father ask the young man "What say you? Are you going to do your duty and take revenge for your sister?" Anomen waited anxiously as the young man took a deep breath before replying. "Nay father. I suggest the lawful way." Anomen smiled as he knew that all wrongs would be set right.

Enielle withdrew from his mind, satisfied that Anomen had learnt from his mistakes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know... I... should have trusted you... I'm... sorry." He smiled sadly at the Enielle. In his heart, he deeply regretted what he'd done. He was dying and he knew it. In his mind, he saw images of his misdeeds and his cruelty in recent years. He saw Enielle looking at him sadly. Her eyes shown love, and forgiveness. He understood that the goddess had always loved him.

"Anomen, you must tell me if you'll come with me. You must answer me," Enielle whispered. She knew that if Anomen did not answer before he died, she would be unable to retrieve his soul and Loviatar would have him.

"Yes... "was his last word as the injured knight's life slipped away. Enielle smiled sadly, there was hope after all.


	10. Chapter 10: Escaped

**Author's Notes:**  
Sorry about the 'cut' final chapter. Its been too long since I continued this story and I got myself confused in the process. Here is the missing chapter and I've moved the original last chapter to 11.

** Chapter 10: Escaped **

Enielle could hear the battle cries from her bed. She struggled to get out of the bed; she was still feeling weak from her ordeal with the lich in the tower. The elf found her room door unlocked and peeked out from her room. The corridors were empty and dark. All the guards had gone to the battle.

The female went straight to the dungeons where she released Imoen.

"Thank you, my sister," Imoen said with tears in her eyes. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this day."

"I will not forsake you here. Come, Let's get Kelsey."

The two females left the dungeon. Imoen took Enielle to a dark room near the her cell. The room was surprisingly unlocked.

"The door is not locked? Why is that so?"

"There is no need to lock it, Enielle. Lord Anomen did not think Kelsey could escape on his own. It would be difficult even if he had help." Imoen explained sadly.

"Why is that?" The elf asked curiously.

Imoen did not answer her question. She took a torch from the door and led Enielle into the room. It was a huge room, in the furthest corner, Enielle found an wounded man lying on the ground. Several heavy steel chains attached to the wall, restricted his movements.

The elf was speechless. Never had she seen her friend in such a pathetic state. He was unconsicious, and looked very starved and thin. Even without the chains, Enielle doubted that he would be able to walk out of the cell without assistance. _No wonder the door was not locked. Poor Kelsey. _ Tears flowed down the elf's face.

"How could Anomen do this..." the elf sobbed into her hands.

"Kelsey..." Imoen whispered and with tears in her eyes, she quickly picked the locks on the chains. It was not long before she removed all the chains from the poor man.

"It was my fault. I refused to do as he wished and he tortured Kelsey to make me do it." Imoen answered angrily. "We need to leave. Help me, Enielle." Imoen swung the sorcerer's hand over her shoulder and indicate Enielle to help with the other.

Together the females helped Kelsey out of the castle.

Enielle, Imoen and Kelsey staggered out of the castle. The fighting had stopped, only the burning stench of corpses hung in the air. Enielle twitched her nose in disgust. She was also worried for Lord Anomen. The castle was so quiet that they could hear the wind blowing. She wanted to go to look for Anomen but Imoen needed her. There was no way, the woman could carry Kelsey out on her own. With a sigh, Enielle approached the back door gate. She could return later to look for Anomen after Kelsey and Imoen were safe. At the moment, she felt magic whirling near her and a portal opened right in front of the gate.

Goddess Enielle stepped out of the portal. She had sensed her parallel self in the castle earlier when she felt Imoen prayed to her.

Both Imoen and Enielle jumped up in shocked.

"What?" Imoen exclaimed, not sure if she should prepare for battle.

"Easy sister. " the ethereal being smiled.

"If you are my sister, then who is she?" Imoen asked looking at the elf besides her.

"She's not from this world. Neither am I. But I traveled with you in the past, she didn't. Not in this world at least. Explanations can wait, the wounded cannot." With that, she approached Kelsey and reached out an ethereal hand and touched his face lightly. A wave of golden light engulfed the injured man and Imoen saw her lover opened his eyes.

"Kelsey..." Imoen asked, concern evident in her eyes.

"I'm all right. I'm fine." He looked at the ghostly Enielle and the one besides him. "What the...?"

"Its alright." the Goddess turned to the stunned elf. "You are going home and you will forget this." With a wave of her finger, the female elf disappeared into thin air, leaving a confused Kelsey behind.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" the sorcerer asked.

"It's a summoning mistake, that's all. I must return to the planes. Good luck my friends." The goddess disappeared as quickly as she came.

"What is going on?" the man asked his companion.

"A summoning mistake. I was supposed to summon Enielle for him. He used you to force me. I had no choice. The wild magic in the room made it difficult for me to control the spell. I think the wrong Enielle was summoned. I read in Candlekeep a theory that a parallel universe could exist. That was just purely hypothetical though. I never thought it was possible..." Imoen thought for a long moment before answering.

"Then we exist elsewhere too?" the sorcerer asked.

"Possibly but we aren't supposed to meet. Let's get out of here first." The female suggested.

"Alright."


	11. Chapter 11: Fugue Realm

  
**Chapter 11: Fugue Realm **

Anomen's soul wandered aimlessly across the realms until he found himself stopping in the fugue realm. There was no day or night in this realm. Time was not an issue for the dead; it was to some of the dead, however, The Faithless. As a former cleric, Anomen knew only too well, the ultimate ending for the Faithless was the Wall of Faithless. The Wall of Faithless was named because it was made up of souls of the Faithless, cemented together. These souls suffered tremendously in the wall for Eternity. In the time, he was here, he had seen group of guards patrolling around the realm and dragging some of the Faithless souls to the City of the Dead, where the Wall of the Faithless would be their ultimate destination. It was not a pretty sight.

The knight was waiting for his goddess to claim his soul. He wondered if it would be Loviatar who would claim his soul. He was after all her Death Knight up to the moment just before he died. He could still remembered the last words he uttered before his soul left his mortal body._ "Yes" _

He smiled to himself as he recalled his last moments in the arms of the only person he had ever loved in his entire life. _Enielle_. He wondered when would his Goddess send for him. He would much preferred to be serving her than to wait endlessly; he had never been a patience man and he was getting very nervous.

Kelemvor, the God of the Dead punished two kinds of The Dead. One was the Faithless, people who had no religion nor believed in Gods. The other was the False; people who had forsaken their deities before they died. His first god, Helm no longer responded to his prayers and he had turned to the Maiden of Pain, Loviatar for guidance. Yet, at the very last moment before he died, he had renounced his faith to the Goddess of Pain. Whenever the guards started dragging one of the False, he would tremble and quickly fled the scene.

OOOO

Enielle was planning to go to the Fugue Realm to claim Anomen's soul. This was her promise to him when the former dark knight agreed to join her. It was not going to be easy for a divine power to go into another's realm however. She would have preferred to let Kelevmor, the God of the Dead, knew of her intentions beforehand.

"Please be careful and make sure you bring him back," Enielle instructed the solar.

"Yes. I will bring him back." The Solar volunteered to make the trip, after sensing her difficulty and anxiousness.

Upon reaching the fugue realm, the Solar searched around for the soul of the dark knight. She found him in a crowd that had gathered to watch another condemned soul being brought to the City of the Dead; the condemned soul was Anomen.

"Hold, he belongs to my Goddess," the Solar went through the crowd and stopped in front of the guards.

"He is one of the False. We have his records," a guard countered.

"He belongs to my Goddess," the Solar explained in a firm tone.

"Who is your Goddess?"

"Enielle"

"The new goddess? Then I suppose you are unfamiliar with the rules in Kelevmor's realm," the guard replied in a neutral tone.

"I am familiar with the rules. My Goddess claims this soul. Therefore, he is not one of the False. The rules stated that I can bring him back," the Solar replied articulately.

The guards looked at one another. One of the guards whispered something in the speaker's ears and he in turn, nodded to the Solar.

"Very well, but your Goddess will be responsible if Kelevmor reproaches us," the first guard said and untied their prisoner.

OOOOOOO

"Anomen, you are here at last," Enielle welcomed the knight with open arms.

"My goddess," he bowed deeply. "I will serve you well, this I swear."

"This will be your home, Anomen. You will be at my side for Eternity," she said kindly.

"Thank you for saving me," the knight smiled and embraced the woman.

OOOOOOO  
THE END 


End file.
